What could have happened
by Chaos Mizore
Summary: 50 years after new moon. Bella and Jacob's grandaughter moves to folks and meet's Edward Cullen. Him being a vampire is the least of there problems when two new kids come and seem to know to much for there own good. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first fan fiction ever lots of mistakes**

Edward never came back in New Moon, Jacob and Bella got married and had two girls Isabelle and Carly. Carly got married and one daughter named Anbella ,but goes by Bella. Isabella and Bella move to folks and so do the Cullens. Bella Swan is still alive and with Jacob. Takes place about 80 years after new moon. Bella looks a lot like Bella confusing , I know.

**Chapter one **

**A new beginning **

I was moving to Folks the rainiest place in the U.S. I love the sun so why am I moving to Folks this is my grandmother home town my mother, who loves the rain , wanted to move her because she want to learn more about her mother's life.

We were moving into a two hundred year old house that belonged to great grandfather Charlie . When my mom would visit when she was young she loved it, she's says I'll love it to. I really don't think so.

"honey, we're here." My mother said

"Ugg " I mumbled

"Come on, this a lovely town .You're going to love it."

"Whatever" I said

"And you get grandma Bella's old room" My mom added. Was that suppose to make me happy or something?

"Let's get unpacking" My mom said with way to much energy

"ok " I said and grabbed the first box I could get that was labeled Bella's_ clothing. _I headed up to my new room.

The stairs were old and creaky, like something for an scary movie. The door to was old and creaky.

I opened the door to find a small purple room, that looked like it was painted 100 years ago. My old bed from my old house was here, my desk was here and a lot of my old furniture was here, too.

The first thing I did was go to the small closet, to start putting my clothes in it . I open the closet door and looked around. It was an normal closet, small. I could see a small piece of paper sticking out of the floorboards. The floorboard was lose so, I pulled it out,

The small piece of paper was actually two plane tickets, to Jacksonville ,Florida. That's weird ,I thought that's were my grandparents live. Along with the tickets there was a CD , a few picture and a journal or something.

I took a closer look at one of the pictures . It was a picture of great grandpa Charlie and grandma Bella. The other pictures were of grandma Bella and some other man. He was beautiful, breathe taking, hottest guy I have ever seen. But in one picture he looked well emotionless and although the picture was fading , I could tell that his eyes were darker.

I looked at the diary. It was grandma Bella's I realized . I flipped to a random page. And read it

_January 18_

_I hung out with Jacob today. For the first time since 'they' left me I really smiled, laughed and had fun. Jacob is like my own personal sun. Charlie looks happier ,too. And I get to hang out with Jacob tomorrow. For the first time I slept, really slept , without screaming. I hope Jacob can get the bikes running soon. Also, one more thing, I am ready to do anything to hear his voice again._

_January 19 _

_It has been one year since I moved to folks. And I had my real first day of school how it should have happened. On my way to Jacob's from school . I stopped by there house. I am partially pushing my self into zombie state , but I HAD to do it. I had to see if I would here his voice, I didn't._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:2nd chapter !!! Hope u like !! Sorry last chapter was short ,I'll try to make this one longer^,..,^ R&R and thanks to:Reahblackeve , Rainbows are YUMMY, and babyxo for review!! And 124 for adding me to there favorites. Also I don't like the title of the story so if any one has a suggestion for name tell me

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight, new moon or any characters ,beside my Bella, They belong to s.m**

**Chapter two**

**All over again**

Over the last few days me and my mom continued to unpack and I continued to read some of grandma Bella's journal. Today was the day I was going to start Folks High School, ya this is gonna be so much fun, note my sarcasm? But I actually want to see the school and see how much it has changed from my grandmothers first day.

My mom had already left for the hospital were see was working. I was walking to school for a few days until I got a car , which hopefully I would get this weekend. Key word: hopefully.

I went to the room labeled office , in guess that's the office.

"Hello, I'm Bella the new girl" I said to the old lady at the front desk

"oh right, her you go honey, your schedule and a map of the school, oh and also you have to get the pink paper signed" she said and I nodded and left.

For some lucky reason it wasn't raining but it was still really cloudy. I pulled open the door of the school in hope that no one would notice me at all. I failed because, three people were already coming near me.

"Hi, I'm Lexi, are you the new girl?" she asked, who else would I be Santa clause ?

"Ya, I'm Bella" I said and looked over at the other to girls.

" This is Erika and Stacy" Lexi's said pointing at them, I could already tell that my and Lexi wouldn't be friends at all. She was bossy and in charge. Two thing that I hate.

"That's cool"I said

"So like, what's your first , like class" I really hate it when people say like more than needed.

"Ummm English"

"That is like so cool, I have that class too"

"ya, very cool" I lied she linked arms with me and lead the way leaving her friends behind.

"We are gonna be like the best of friends" she said,

"Yes totally" you know what they say keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

So has been a drag so far and it was know lunch. I was siting with lexiand her friend that I don't know.

I noticed five pale people sitting in a tabled in the corner. They were all so beautiful , The blond girl could make any girl in the world jealous, the pixie like girl was so cute and bubbly, all of the boy were perfect that any girl would want, but the pale boy with the bronzed hair was by far the hottest.

I felt like I have seen them some were but, I don't know were. They look so familiar. They look exactly like the people in the picture.

**AN: that's ch. 2 , ya not very good but I hope you like, I know I haven't been updating very much , but I get out of school early all week so I will try to post two chapters this week, thanks for reading . **

**For anyone who R&R's get a preview of the next chapter !!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: here's the next chapter. I tried to make it longer. Thanks to anyone who reviewed last chapter. Sooo ya

Disclamier: I don't own twilight, well I own the book twilight.

**They looked exactly like the people in the picture. They even look the same way they were described in the journal. But that impossible . Right? In the journal it said that there last names were Cullen.**

"**Who are they?'' I asked one of the girls sitting next to me.**

"**The Cullens" She said. It was impossible, They couldn't be the Cullen's. The cullen's should be dead , or well at least old! But there they were, looking the same as they did years ago. All the cullen's were staring at me, I look away and back to the girl .**

"**They're very beautiful." I said**

"**oh, yes , there all hawt, but they but date"**

"**why"**

"**Well, Emmett, the big one, and Rosalie , the blond girl, are a thing . I don't think it's legal" **

" **Why wouldn't be legal, they're not really related" Said Lexi. **

"**What" I asked**

" **you, see all the cullen's are related, sort of, Emmett ,Alice , and Edward are adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper are twins , the blonds"**

"**ya and Jasper and alice are dating, Edward doesn't date . I did hear he went out with a Bella Swan, at his old school" She said. Bella Swan , that's my grandmother and she went out with Edward.!! Ok this was the weirdest first day of school in the history of weird first days of school.**

**I mean seriously, Edward went out with my grandmother like sixty years ago, he's the same age.**

**The bell rang and we all headed out of the cafeteria and to our next class. Mine was bio.**

**I blond preppy looking kid came up to me.**

"**Hi, I'm Bob." He said . His name was Bob, he already sounded like a pervent. **

" **Hi I'm Bella"**

"**well Bella, that's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."**

"**ya I guess so"**

"**Well I know were there is a great view of this" He said pointing at himself.**

" **I'd rather not" I said and started to walk away , but he held onto my arm**

"**Come I'll promise we'll have "fun' " he said **

" **Leave me the fuck alone" I yelled**

"**you know-" he was cut off**

"**She said she wanted to by left alone" Said the smoothest voice I have ever heard, I looked and it was other than Edward Cullen.**

**Bob walked away and when I turned to thank Edward, but he wasn't here anymore. I continued to walk to bio class like nothing happened.**

**When I walked into class I handed the teach the note and he made me talk in front of the class. I already hated him.**

"**Hi my name is Bella" was all I said**

"**great, please sit next to " I just noticed that Edward was in this class.**

**I walked down the isle to were Edward was sitting. I flopped my books onto the table ans sat on the cold metal stool.**

"**Thanks for earlier , Edward" I told him. He just nodded and didn't even look at me. He was very tense, though out the whole class, never took his eyes off the teacher. Now that I think of it I don't think he ever blinked. I ran into someone.**

" **Oh , I 'm so sorry " I said **

" **It's ok, I'm Trever." said the boy I ran into. He looked like the overly helpful chess club**

" **I'm lexi"**

" **So what did you do to Edward" so Edward didn't always act like this.**

"**Nothing I didn't even talk to him"**

"**well his a weird guy, What class do you have next?"**

"**umm P.E" I said**

"**No way, me too" it didn't really surprise me, in such a small school**

"**cool, lead the way" and he did.**

**On the way I saw Edward fighting with the pixie.**

"**no way ,Alice" Edward siad**

"**but please Edward" pixie said**

**And that's all I heard.**

**P.E was ok because I didn't have to get dressed or do anything. I was starting to walk home when the pixie came by me, alone, in a freakin yellow Porsche.**

" **Do you want a ride?" pixie asked. I don't know her, but I don't want to walk home.**

"**umm ok" I said and got in the car. She was a cullen and from what I heard the cullen's don't talk to anyone. At all, so why was she being so nice to me and more importantly what is she and her family.**

"**I'm alice by the way"**

"**Bella" she just nodded **

**We didn't really talk and we got to my house. Wait, how did she know were I lived?**

" **Would you like to come over?" I asked but I have no idea why , because so far all I know about her is that she's at least sixty years old.**

"**I would love to" she said with a smile on her face. And we walked into my house.**

**A/n: There is chapter three , ya I know it still wasn't that long, but I swear on the life of. . . . . . . . Alice rose ( my best friend) that I will make the next chapter longer. Ok people **

**Lol bob ya I couldn't think of a name, so ya .**

**P.S I am looking for a beta so if you know one a good one, are one , or if you could edit it please tell me. Ok? And don't forget to review. **

**Peace out **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Chapter five, ya so ya, I got an awesome beta ,ReahEveBlack, and you don't, ha ha ha.

Thank you to any one who reviewed ^,..,^ REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE AND I'LL LOVE YOU, not in a freaky stalker way in a friend way anyway please :}

Chapter four Alice and I walked out of her car and into my house. I invited her over, which I don't know if that was a good or a bad thing. Good because I know have a friend, but bad because I was pretty sure she was a I led Alice inside my house."So many memories" she said in a whisper tone."What?" I asked"Oh nothing" "Um, okay" Before I could say anything else Alice was already walking in a dance-ish way up the stairs. I hurried after her. She walked into my room. How did she know which room was mine? Stalking me perhaps?" Hey, Alice can I show you something?" I said approaching the closet "Of Corse" she said in her high voice. I look around the closet quickly , found the journal and took out the picture I found in it. The picture of Alice and her family."I found this could you explain it" I said handing her the picture. She quickly took it and looked."Were did you find this" she asked almost afraid." Here, well in the closet " I said looking over at the closet."oh"" And you are a vampire right?"" Yes""That's what I thought"" You thought right""Then why exactly is there a picture of you and your vampire family in my closet?"" I'm guessing that you know that you know your grandmother Bella?'"Well yes""Well, my brother Edward was in love with her and would do anything for her."" Okay, go on""Well on her eighteenth birthday I threw her a birthday party, it was prefect, until Bella got a paper cut"Paper cut in a room full of vampire that must have suck. Literally. Get it Vampires. Suck. Blood ." That must have sucked""It did, my husband, Jasper , who is the most... Sensitive to blood tried to well you know suck i."I gasped in horror "Yes, but he was stopped. But Bella was pushed into a glass bowl as cut her arm. Edward, you see took it very hard,and broke up with Bella and we never saw her again."" Never?" I asked" Never" she replied" But it was just a break up"" It was more, they were soul mates"" Then, why did Edward break up with her?"" Because, he didn't want her in any danger"" Oh, that makes sense I guess"" Do you know what happened to Bella?"" She got married to my grand father Jacob black"" Jacob black from La Push!"" Um ya""So he's a werewolf?!"" Um not that I know off, wait there are werewolves?"" Yes, but very few left."" Why?"" Because my kind has killed most""Oh, any way back to Bella, once she got married she had to kids, my mom and aunt. Then she moved to Jacksonville to be closer to my great grandmother""I can't believe she got married"" Well she did, okay, he left her with a broken heart and she had every right to love Jacob.""I know Bella it didn't occur to me you would react, I am sorry.""S'okay Alice" I mumbled, I knew she could hear me" Do you like shopping?" Alice asked suddenly. Were did that question come from?" Um a little? "" Great your just like Bella!" she said exasperated " Is that a bad thing" I questioned" When it comes to shopping a very bad thing" Alice enunciated very clearly"Okay whatever you say.""I can see this is the start of a beautiful friendship" she said"Yeah, it is"Alice got up from my bed where we were sitting and up to my closet, looking at my clothing." We really must go shopping soon." she said almost looking sad" Okay Alice my wish is your command." I said jokingly Alice had just dropped me off from a full day of shopping and it was evil. And man, can that girl shop. She spent like 3,000 dollars on a purse that she said was Prada. Yeah that's Alice for you." How was shopping" my mom asked as I walked inside the front door." Long and boring."" Oh, well I was think that you should go down to La Push soon, that is where your grandfather is from"" Yeah sure" I said remembering what Alice said about werewolves.I headed upstairs. Once I got to my room I got a phone call. From Alice. " Hello Bella" Alice said." Oh hi? ""I'll be over in five minutes to bring you to my house"" Your house ?"" Yes, I want you to meet Edward""What if he doesn't like me?""Trust me he will." with that we hung up. And soon I would be meeting the infamous Edward.


	5. when did I start saying unconditionally?

_Yo! sorry i haven't update in FOREVER, but blame it on Percy Jackson and the oylmpians, Maximum Ride, Deathnote, morganville vampires, and i billion other books i've read, if it wasn't for them i would have updated YEARS ago! _

_Muchos Grasias (did i spell that rite?) to my awesome beta, _ReahEveBlack, If it wasn't for her_ this would be the crappiest fanfic ever. _

_disclamier: I don't own twilight, or any of the twi quotes used, i pretty much only own like 50% of this fanfic_

* * *

Five minutes later Alice came. As I went into her car I said "What if they don't like me?"  
"oh, Bella, silly Bella, of course they'll like you I have something like a sixth sense." she said. The it dawned on me I remembered that Alice was psychic, so of course she would have seen that they liked me or was she just guessing that they would like me because I was like Bella...

We were in the middle of the forest. "Alice are you sure we're going the right way?" I asked because it looked like we were in the middle of no where.

Yes, of course. I know where I live Bella, Goodness it's like talking to her again. I like it, she was my best friend

"Okay,I trust you but I'm not Bella. I only look like her, me and her are different people completely."  
"Oh believe me all of us have have more of an attitude, you are I don't know... Spunkier. Are you excited to meet Edward," she asked and I of course blushed a scarlet red.

" Yeah I guess but I feel...Nervous" I said trying to play it cool. I wasn't doing a good job.  
"You know what would be the most amazing thing? If you and Edwar-"  
"That won't happen," I said cutting her off.  
"And how do you know that"  
" Because like I said I'm not bella, and how do you know for sure that Edward will like me just because I look like Bella?" I asked her, getting angry for some reason.

"Like I said I have a sixth sense. And why do you assume that I am assuming" she said with a smirk.  
"Well, did you see it in a vision?"  
"That is for me to know and for you to never find out." Oh, Oh we shall see about that.  
We approached a huge house - mansion. It was so pretty , all made from glass not something you would expect from vampires, but whatever floats your boat. We stepped out of her car and walked in.

Standing at the door was Emmett, an older looking male blond, who by the way was HOT, and a beautiful lady.

I slowly walked in, "Yo, Bella number #2," Emmett said holing up two fingers. Was that an insult? Whatever.  
"Um, Hello," I said. Hot blond put out his hand, and I shock it, "Hello I'm Carlisle nice to meet you," Carlise said, "And this is my wife, Esme," and Esme gave me hug. "Hello." I said

I was saying Hello so much it was giving me a headache.

I glanced around the room, the furniture was beautiful (duh), all white, and modern looking, yet it had a classic look to it. Not exactly what I would imagine. It sorta reminded me of all Cullen's.

I noticed that Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward weren't here, or well not in this room. As I thought that, Edward came into the room, "Hello, Bella" he said.

"Hello Edward," I said, but I didn't sound as cool and mysterious as him.

" Edward, why don't you show Bella the rest of the house," Alice suggested. I couldn't help but think that Alice, was trying to get use together, since it work so good with my grandmother, yeah so good.  
"I would love too" Edward said. I grimaced, he pretended not to notice.

He continued the tour of the beautiful, glass house in the woods. Then we went into his room. It was full of CD's and journals scattered around the floor. I picked one up, flipped to a random page. _I Never Met To Hurt Her, To Bad It Had To End This Way, I Hope She Moves On, _was all the page said. I had a feeling it was about Bella.

"Don't read that unless you like to have trouble sleeping at night," Edward told me, and I put it down on the black leather couch.

"Listen Edward," I began, "I don't want you to love or even like me just because I look like Bella, and happen to have the same name as her we are completely different in every way. She was shy I am a social butterfly. She didn't like the rain, I adore it. She loved you, I don't."

"I would never love you because of that or any of those reasons. You are very different from her. But you are alike in many ways. You are completely selfless, and brave, and honest, and you are the stubbornest person I have ever met, besides Bella Swan herself.," He said. I didn't get it was he saying he would never love me, or that he did love me but not because I look like my grandma but because of those wonderful things he said about me,oh please I can't fall in love with him! He loved and kissed my Grandmother, how weird was that?

"Plus, your kinda old for me," I said although I didn't have a problem at allwith the age difference

"I wasn't to old for Bella," He said.

" First, that was like fifty years ago, second stop comparing me to her I am not her!," I said calmly as I went to leave the room.

"Don't leave Bella Please! You aren't her and you don't understand that I am not trying at all to compare you to her. You are Annabella, but not Isabella. And I wasn't totally sure he said it but it sounded like... And I love you for those things."

"Okay but I have to go now, I have to cook dinner. My mom is working but she'll be home soon."

"I'll drive you home." he said in his lovely velvet tone. How else was I supposed to go home?

"Oookay, sure."

Our ride home was filled with countless questions and answers laughs and frowns. When he dropped me off at home I didn't want to get out of the car, but I had to

"I will pick you up tomorrow for school, you don't need to walk. There are dangerous things out there."

"Okay, thanks Edward."

He nodded and waited till I got into the house to leave, He drove to fast I would lecture him about that tomorrow.

And then I realized 1 thing:

I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

And when did I start saying unconditionally and irrevocably?

* * *

**That's it thank you for reading it Review PLZZZZZZZZ**

**Peace Out**

**IxxLUVxxFANG (p.s I change my name alot)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N/ thank to ppl who review, and to my beta, 'cuz this chapter a piece of dog poop before. lol. this chapter was really really weird before O.O**

**I dnt own twilight! i only own my weird o.c's...**

**Happy 4th of July! **

Edward Cullen, mysterious, gorgeous, Edward Cullen was going to pick me up.

Not that I care.

But he is very sweet.

He broke up with my grandma.

If he didn't I wouldn't have been born.

I kind of like being, you know... Alive

He's a freaking god. Or at least he looks like one.

I don't have a crush on him! At all! He broke my grandmother's heart and now came back to trample on mine.

I sighed and got out of bed. It was slightly earlier than usual, so I wouldn't be late for Edward.

Not that I cared, you know... What he thought.

I scanned my closet and picked one of the most common outfits in America: black converse, light blue skinny jeans (They made my legs look SO long, and skinnier than usual), and a dark blue V neck. Not too low cut because I don't dress like Paris Hilton.

I went to the bathroom, trying to decide weather to straighten my hair or leave it as it is. By the way I wasn't thinking which way Edward would like it most. I wasn't thinking that at all. In the end I left it soft, long, brown waves.

I grabbed my messenger bag and headed down stairs. My mom was already gone to work as usual. My breakfast was a strawberry pop tart and a juice box. (Yes I still drink juice boxes, they are amazingly high in Vitamin C.)

I still had time time to spare so I sat in the living room. Edward came at at the exact time he told me he would, 7:25.

"Hi" I said a little breathlessly, after sitting in the seat of his car.

"Good morning Bella." Edward said in his velvet voice  
There was an uncomfortable silence between the two of us, I was thinking about how gross it was that he had kissed my Granmother, his thoughts probably occupied something more pleasant, like sunshine or daisies

"Edward, am I aloud to ask you a question?"  
"You just did..." He did trailed off, I can't believe he had just said that, it sounded like such a Bella thing to say.

"Seriously?"

"Go ahead, Bella" He told me

"Why do you sparkle?" I could tell he hadn't seen that one coming. I continued, "I mean fairy's sparkle, pixie's sparkle, but vampires?"

"Well, Alice is kind of..."

"We aren't talking about Alice, are we? We were talking about you. I don't mean to be confrontational**, (A.n I have no clue what 'confrontational' means) **am honestly curious."

"I don't really no why we sparkle we just do, that is a question for the Volturi, if you ever met them."

''Oh, okay then... Edward why don't you have fangs?"

''Because are teeth are sharp enough, you have a lot of questions, Bella."

"I have like two minutes until we get to school and about a million question, I'm going to ask more questions, got it? Okay then... Edward-"

"What now!"

"God, don't you have a temper? I was just going to ask if you knew Dracula?"

"No, I don't"

I was so getting on his nerves now.

"Well, we are at school so I guess no more Q's and A's until lunch." I said

We can to school. As, we stepped out of the car ,everyone (except the Cullen's) were like,

"OMG! what is new girl doing with Edward Cullen!"

I hate it even people stare at me, and let me tell you, people were staring...

''Hello, Bella" Alice said, as she and Jasper approched us.

"Hey Alice, Hi Jasper." I said, Edward just ducked his head in agknowledgement.

"Well I wouldn't want to be late for class so bye! Thanks for the ride Edward."

*1st pr*

1st period I sat next to Lexi

Truth be told, I don't really like her. At all.

So I was paying no attention to what she was talking about.

"Hello? Bella are you paying attention?"

''Psh, yeah of course Lexi."

''Okay, so as I was saying, there's going to be a new kid tomorrow! A guy!"  
wow, like you've never met one of those before! Was she mentally disabled?

"But it's not like it matter's to you, you have Edward-"

"Whoa,whoa, whoa! I do not have Edward!"

"Yes, you do trust me"

Yeah, I'm sooo going to trust you.

"No, you trust me. Edward and I. Edward and I are not together-"

"But he brought you to school!"

"Yes, but -"

"And you so like him!"

"What? No I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

This went on for a long time, so I'll just fast forward to the end of day.

"Bella, we aren't coming to school tomorrow, do you think you can make it on our own?'' Edward asked me, while he was driving me home.

"Sure I'll call Lexi.." yuck her again.

"Okay, well, bye"

"Good-Bye and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Be cautious around the new kid."

"Okay" I said... Whatever that means. For the rest of the day Edward's voice, "Watch out for the new kid" Echoed in my head.

Whatever!

.

...**yea...that was it..im bored...i have to go to my weird, perverted, cousin's house...that'll be fun...**

**What'd you think the new kid is? 'cuz i dnt know! really, i don't...**

**OMG! Now A VERY important question!**

**What did you think of 'Eclipse' ?**

**I went to the midnight permire...OMG! Alec was Hott! lol...i think it could have been betta...**


	7. Chapter 7

A.n: 2 chapters in one month :D new record for me ! my beta ReahEveBlack made this chapter alot long and better than i did so say thank you to her and read her storys!

REVIEW! please!

Chapter 7

Okay, I admit I was a minute late for Lexi. But she didn't have to keep on honking her horn! I did hear her the first 50 times! I pulled on black skinny jeans and a T-shirt I had gotten at a concert, I think it was Rise Against, The reason I was so late was because I had taken the time to straighten my hair and do my make-up. I pulled on my checkered vans and backpack after I grabbed a Capri Sun and Pop-Tart. I ran to her car.

"Gosh, Bella could you be any slower?"

"I am so sorry for my inappropriate behavior, it will never ever happen again ," I will admit I said it with some sarcasm

We have to get to school! Britney texted me and said there was not one, but two new kids! there like cousins or something..."

I didn't know who Britney was and I honestly did not care "And she says the new guy is really hot..."

Of course that was all she cared about. Looks weren't everything.

"That's cool,'' I said.

"I know right, which is why we must get to school now, because by the time we get there one of the girls might already have him!"

People in this town are so weird. I mean, she hasn't met him, or even seen him but, she's already worrying weather one of her 'friends' already has him? His probably not even hot. Not as hot as Edward, the little voice in my head said. I chose to ignore it.

"Uh, yeah, but i bet you'll get him..." I said half-heartedly

Okay, I know it's mean that I'm pretending to be Lexi's friend but, it's not like everyone else in this world doesn't have back up friends too! And she's probably pretending to be my friend.

Who knows maybe I'll grow to like Lexi? I laughed out loud. Lexi looked at me like I belonged in a mental asylum. What-Ever!

"I know! I'm way prettier than all the other girls here, maybe prettier than..."

We all know who she thinks she's prettier than. The Cullen's.

But she's not

Just sayin'.

"Totally,'' I said as we parked in the parking lot. Lexi pretty much ran out of the car, and over to were some of her other friends were.

Sure, enough, they were surrounding to kids, I haven't seen here.

I will admit the guy was hot. As hot as Edward?

No way.

Edward, "Be cautious around the new kid." He had said. What does that mean?

I looked at the new kids again. The boy was tall, maybe an inch shorter than Edward. He had blond hair, that kinda hung in his eyes. His eyes were green. A green that had a mix of a lot of colors. His lips were bright pink and he had a deep tan, probably from California.

The girl had pale blond, like practically white. She was pretty, like Rosalie pretty. She had green eyes too, they were sharp, emerald, they surbeyed the area around her with a clarity and wariness. She was tan too they had to from somewhere more Southern than Forks because everyone knows you can't get a tan like that from Washington.

They have a Vampirey look to them, but they don't have amber (or red) eyes. I don't think they were vampires, unless they had really good contacts and skin doctors.

I didn't realize I was staring, until the girl made eye contact with me. Her expression was unread able. I quickly looked away, and started walking to my first period class, it was about to start.

Lexi came 20 seconds after the bell rang. Alone, so I'm guessing the new kid's don't have this class with us.

While the teacher wrote our assignment on the board Lexi said, "There names are Caleb and Stella Cacciatore,''

Cacciatore. That rang a bell. "Cacciatore. Is that french?" I asked. Although I doubt she knew.

"French, Itailian, something like that," she replied

"Today we will..." the teacher started saying. I didn't pay attention. All I could think about was the new kids. And Edward, but he always occupied some part of my mind.

*Later that day*

It was lunch, everyone's favorite time of the day

Without, the Cullen's here. I sat at the table were I sat at the my first day here. Lexi's table. The new kid's sat there too. Was it the 'New kids sit here table' or something.

I was no longer the known as the new girl. Stella was. Though I was 'The girl that's alway's with Edward Cullen, but isn't dating him', Truly, I can't say that's much of an improvement.

"Bella have you meet Caleb and Stella?'' Lexi asked

"Um, no..."

"Well, here they are," She just loves pointing out the obvious, doesn't she?

There was only 350 students in the school, it wasn't like I would never meet them!

"Yeah, Um... Hi"

"Hi...'' They both said. Well, this is kinda awkward.

"Bella, were are the Cullen's today?" Brittney (I think) asked.

Today was kinda sunny. It wasn't sunny enough to go swimming or anything, but it was sunny enough for the sparkle fairy to come and visit the Cullens.

When Brittney asked that Stella and Caleb exchanged a look. I tried to ignore it.

"Since it's sunny -kinda- they went camping," I said "They'll be back on monday,"

Stella and Caleb exchanged another look, as if they were speaking without words.

For the rest of lunch I only talked to Hayley. She was a nice quite girl, that didn't like drama. She seemed to nice for her own good.

I didn't say anything else to the Cacciatore's and the Cullen's weren't mentioned again.

*** (Meow...)

I shouldn't have been surprised to have Caleb and Stella in my 7th period class, since i didn't have them in any other class, considering the size of the school they had to be in at least one of my classes. This class was English.

Caleb sat a desk over and Stella behind me. The Class was officially full.

put us in reading groups. Gosh, didn't we stop doing reading groups in 3nd grade? Guess not...

Guess who I was paired up with?

Stella started reading first. When I was about to start reading the next page, Caleb inturupted me saying, "So, your pretty close with the Cullens.'' he said it as a statement not a question, but I answered anyway

"Kind of," I just shrugged nonchalantly

I just occurred to me that the Cacciatore's don't know the Cullen's. So how would they know that the Cullen's were close with me?

After I finished reading Caleb read, before Stella could start reading again I said " Do you guys know the Cullen's?"

They exchanged a look. They do that alot.

"No,'' Caleb said

"Then how did you know I was close with them?"

"Oh, Lexi told us all about you and the Cullens," Stella said. Lexi. of course.

"Hm, Well Lexi -"

"I should hear more reading and less chatting" Ms. Way inturupted me.

How rude.

I didn't see Lexi after school, or maybe I didn't look for her, so I just walked.

Half way home I got a call my Sidekick screen flashed 'EDWARD' I for one do not remember putting Edward in my contacts.

"Hello" I said into the phone.

"Bella, it's me"

"I know"

"Listen do you know the new kid's last name?"

"Yeah, there's two of them actually it's Cacciatore," I said, " Weird name isn't it? I think it's French or Italian maybe..''

"It's Italian,"

"Oh, well-"

"Listen, Alice and I will drop by your house later, okay?"

"Sure-"

I finally got home and was surprised to see my Mom's Honda in the drive way along with two cars didn't recognize. A shiny BMW and a Nissan Altima, Black. The exact car I had begged my Mom for last year. She hd said it was to much over the budget.

When I walked in my mom was sitting on the couch with a lady, older then my mom, maybe in her early 40's.

"Hey, Bella," she said, "This is an old friend of mine, Lynette Cacciatore,"

Cacciatore. Lynette Cacciator. Caleb and Stella Cacciatore. I'm guessing there related.

Dinner with them drug on she asked to many questions, but finally I could escape to my room. On my bed there was a letter and a set of keys with a credit card it said,

Dear Bella,

You're Father's Mother died recently she left you a lot of money, you won't ever have to worry about college funds and such. You can't access the account until you turn 18 but this credit card had 5,000 dollars on it, I also decided to buy you the car you wanted so bad. Happy Late birthday Bells.

Love,

Mommy

Yessssss! I puched the air and ran down to give my Mom a hug, she told me I was welcome and that I deserved it, my grades were perfect right now.

The door bell rung and I prepared myself, my Mom would be meeting people from my school right now.

Alice and Edward and Mom chatted for about an hour, the Cullen's had completely charmed her.

"I just can't believe Bella never said anything about having friends."

I gave my Mom a 'WTF' look and said, "Well we all know how I am such an unsocial person."

They just laughed.

When my Mom finally shut the door behind them she squealed, "That boy Edward is SO cute."

I nodded and blushed.

Cute was such an understatement!

**REVIEW! and thank my beta the good grammer and fancy words is all hers :) . . . really i got a D- in english . . .**


	8. AN

A.N:

Hehe..We'll it's been a while hasn't it?

Yes, I am aware I haven't updated in over half a year, and no this isn't an update.

I just lost all inspiration to write this story. Sorry. And I may still write more at some point...

I started this story when I was almost 13, now I'm almost 15. My writing style is absolutly nothing like this at all now, not to sound cocky, but it's much better.

I don't have to much time to write, I actually have a life now, and I'm currently writing three books/stories.

And there's this guy. Because there always is...

I have one month of school life, followed by a trip to New York, after that I will start either rewriting this story, or continuing it.

Thanks to everyone that has review, sorry for being a terrible author! And thanks to my beta, who I havent talked to in a long time.. 


	9. Chapter 8 I'm Backkk

**A.n:**

**Okay so I must admit fanfiction isn't for me. I LOVE reading it, and this site, but can I write it? Hell. No.**

**I love writing, obviously. I have 107 files of chapters to stories on my computer alone. My writing has improved ALOT since the last chapter and I mean alot. So, it's 7:08pm, and it's my goal to finish this chapter no matter what today.**  
******

Take It a Day At A Time:

Monday morning, I wake up to the sound of annoying beeps from my alarm clock, after an uneventful weekend.

I smack my hand down hard on the 'off' button. I lay in bed for several minutes until I get up, there's just something so appealing about sleeping in.

I flip the light switch brutally before I slip the door of my closet open, looking in my closet reminds me that I need to do laundry soon.

I end up putting a pair of slightly wrinkled jeans, that I found on the ground of a closet, a dark blue tank top with a black hoodie on top, not feeling like dealing with the straightener this morning, I pull my hair into a high pony tail and apply simple make up.

I grab my back pack of the ground next to my bed, and go down stairs. Not surprising, my mom isn't down stairs, or even in the house.

I'm not hungry, so, all I do down stairs is grab my shiny white iPhone and place it my pocket and put on my brown uggs.

I grin as I start the engine of my car. Of my own personal new dream car. For some reason, as I'm driving to school I feel like freaking Malibu barbie driving in her pink convertible, since for the eleven years of my life, I was convinced that would be my first car. I cringe just thinking about driving a pink roofless car in Folks.

For some reason I could imagine, like Lexi doing that.

The Folks parking lot is tiny, but there aren't that many cars there's only, like, three hundred people in total.

Weather it was fate, or something that the closets spot to the school was between Caleb and Stella's car and the Cullen's car, I'm not sure, but I sure as hell enjoyed Lexi's expression when she saw me in my kick ass car, and even more when she heard both Caleb and Edward call out my name at the same time.

The term 'saved by the bell' describes my moment perfectly, for a moment anyway, since try both start walking to me, from different directions.

Edward arrives first, not even using fancy vampire strength,  
"I told you there trouble,"

The way he says it annoys me. He says it in a big brother way, not in a boyfriend way, like I'm his little sister making friends or the first time or something.

"Don't worry," I say rolling my eyes, "I can handle myself,"

"No you can't," Edward says hastily.

"Hey Bella," Caleb says.

"Hey," I greet in my friendly tone, oppose to my annoyed tone I had had with Edward only a moment ago. "We should all head to class," I added.

Edward nodded and left with a "See you around Bella," and Caleb and I headed to our first period, English which we had together.

A smile appeared on my face the moment I saw the sub standing in the class. If there's one thing every student, no matter what age and grade, liked was subs.

We were all suppose to 'silently' read the next chapter of 'Animal Farm' which may be the most boring book I have ever read. Correction: attempted at reading.

I was drawing a picture of a forest, but I couldn't seem to get the shading of the tree's right. To light in some places, to dark in others. You would think that living in folks, with tree's everywhere, I would be able to draw a perfect tree but, no.

Caleb, who was sitting next to me, was listening o his iPod, me, being a music junkie had to ask.

"What are you listening to?" I asked curiously.

"Avenged Sevenfold," he replied. I raised an eye brow, I had imagined him like The Beatles or Led Zeppelin.

Not that I spent time thinking about what type of music Caleb listened to or anything like that.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I say shaking my head, "You just don't look like the type,"

He ignores that, "You like em' too?" he asks.

"There okay," I says, and thus our music war begins.

"No way! Nirvana KILLS greenday!" he argues.

"Are you crazy? Greenday has there own rockband!" I say

"Greenday is like a wanna be Nirvana!" he says.

We continue our argument until the bell rings, saying that class is over. We both have the next class together, so we obviously walk together.

"Finally! A girl that hates Justin Bieber!" he says.

"He's horrible, but you have to admit, Rebecca Black is worse,"

He nods, them changes the subject completely, "Hey do you want to go, on like a date, sometime, like Friday?"

He says it so easily, so casually that I have no doubt that he's asked out several girls before this, yet I don't hesitate for a moment.

"Sure," I say

"Cool, Izzy," he says

"Izzy?" I ask, no one has called me Izzy in forever. The only person that ever did was my dad.

"You don't look like a Bella to me," he explains, "You don't mind do you?"

"Nah, I like Izzy," I say and we both walk into class with huge smiles.

It's not until The teacher is talking and were half way threw the class that Edward pops into my class.

He hated Caleb. What would he think? And Alicia? She hated him too. Edward would be pissed.

But I didn't exactly see anything totally wrong with Caleb, not really.

He made me smile alot, and that conversation last period was the most me conversation I had had in my folks life time.

And I let him call my Izzy. When anyone tried to call my that previously I wouldn't let them. It was my dad's name for me. No one else was allowed to call me that, not even my mom.

Yet I didn't mind Caleb calling me that. I wasn't sure why.

And I wasn't sure weather I liked Edward or Caleb more. Or whether I even liked Edward anymore. Its weird how quickly feelings can change.

I had been head over heels for him only a few days ago.

And now?

Now I wasn't sure at all.

Of corse the fact that he was my grandma's ex was creepy beyond any levels.

Yet I was still attracted to him.

**A.n/ this chap isn't beta-ed so if you see any mistakes, tell me plz.**

**Quickly typed this on my ipod in less than hour bcuz i couldnt stand not updating in a year! next chap will b more than twice as longer nad will write it as soon as im post this!**

**Review! please! Anyone who reviews I will PM you a preview of the nxt chap!**

**Q: Do you like Caleb or Edward better? Who shud be in the next chap more?**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Something: (nine? or Ten?)_

_Disclaimer: Chaos Mizore does not own Twilight Aw._

I moment that I walled out of the class room someone grabbed me and pulled me aside. I instantly knew it was one of the Cullen's because the person was vampire cold.

"Ah!" I yelled.

"Bella," Edward says sternly.

"Oh, it's you," I says casually.

"Who where you expecting?" I asked, a certain tone that I can't describe in his voice.

"No one. I'm just stating that it's you," I said rolling my eyes. I did that alot. "So what's up?"

For some reason I felt that Edward was to mature for the term 'What's up?' I felt like I should say like, "How are you doing?" or something formal like that.

"Nothing. I just heard that you and Caleb are dating," the hate in his voice when he said 'Caleb' was quite obvious.

I laughed, "You can't believe every rumor you hear, Eddie,"

Relief washed threw him until I say, as causally as possible, "Where only going on a date that doesn't mean where dating,"

Or does it?

No, I'm pretty sure it doesn't..

"So your not dating him but your going on a date with him?"

"Not a date really. More like two friends going on a date like situation," so yeah a date.

"Bella.." He said in a warning tone.

"What? Is that the bell I hear?" I said although I didn't actually hear a bell and ran off.

In awkward situations, always run away. Never listen to the person that tells you to text in awkward situations.

Moments later I was safely sitting in the drivers seat of my car. I let out a deep breath.

You know that feeling when you have butterflies in your stomach and an aching in your heart, the aching to be with the person you love?

Yeah that was exactly what I was feeling.

The problem was, I wasn't sure who this feeling belonged to. Caleb or Edward.

The moment I stepped into my house, I knew something was off.

"Bella!" my mom called, I followed the sound of her voice into the kitchen.

Oh.

As I stepped into the kitchen, I was greeted by no one other then my mom. And my grandpa Jacob and grandma Bella.

This would be interesting.

**A/N: Lol it makes me laugh how short this chapter is: 380 words. Ahahaha..**

**Who saw Breaking Dawn? It was amazing! Although they cut out most of Leah and Jacobs relationship.. D: Anyway, anyone that wants to read a better story by me should read my story Ruby Falls: Ritual on wattpad . com Link is on my profile.**

**Review? Please?**


	11. The End

**This story has now officially been discontinued. **

**Sorry to anyone who liked it.**

**To be honest, I never liked this story. Seriously, not even 10,000 words in two years? That's plan sad.**

**This story is HORRIBLE, hopefully you have noticed that. I started this story in 2009 I think, when I was 13. I like to think my writing has improved since then, considering I have finished two novels in the last half a year.**

**But seriously, this story is horrible, why are you even reading it?**

**Will I start a new Twilight fanfiction ever? No. Will I start any new fanfictions ever? No, after I finish my Austin and Ally fanfiction, (Which will not be any time soon) I'll be leaving fanfiction (except to read a Queen of Dead Heart's story).**

**Fanfiction just isn't for me. **

**I would tell you to go on my Wattpad profile, and read those stories, but those also suck. I usually keep my better stories to myself and close friends.**


End file.
